Hermione Granger, or Maybe Not?
by MusicaJoy
Summary: In Hermione's third year, she discovers one thing: She's Draco Malfoy's little sister! By only sixteen minutes! Is that a good thing? Or will rivalry be present?
1. Chapter One: A Day of Hogwarts

Hermione's eyes burst open. Sweat drops clung on her forehead. Her sticky back prevented her from sitting up. She rubbed her eyes violently. What was happening? Her heart was pounding, and she didn't know why! She looked around the familiar Hogwarts dorm. Rubbing her eyes again, she yawned and dropped her eyelids closed.

* * *

"Two hundred points from Gryffindor! Weasley! A potion for making flowers grow isn't supposed to seethe vigorously!" Snape roared as he paced around the classroom, looking for tiny mistakes. "Longbottom! Can't you see it says clearly here to stir for exactly one minute, not two!"

Draco Malfoy sends a smirk to the other Slytherins.

"I see Malfoy was one of the only ones to make that flower grow. Three hundred points for Slytherin!"

Hermione wanted to scream to Snape that she had finished way before and been able to make the flower grow bigger than Malfoy's. But she didn't want to lose points for her house. It really wasn't fair! Well, not like Potions ever was fair.

"Your homework is to write a twelve page report on how potions have helped famous wizards and witches. You are dismissed."

The class runs out of the room, Hermione nearly going out too.

"Except for you, Granger." Snape says as if Hermione already knew. "You and I have some _matter_ to discuss.

* * *

**Quick question for you, if Hermione had a different name, what would it be? PM me, Joy, your answer. BTW, in the subject, include "For Joy".**

**I know it kind of stinks but please no flames! This is only my first story!**


	2. Chapter Two: What's The Matter?

"What's the matter Professor Snape?" Hermione says as Snape sits down at his desk, far from the standing Hermione.

"Your roommates have informed Professor Dumbledore that something has been happening to you at night. Can you tell me what?"

"I don't know. It's been happening for a week. I feel like I just woke up from a horrible nightmare."

"Just what I thought, a nightmare. I'm not going to waste my time on something so unnecessary. Leave." Snape gestured her to go.

"But what if it isn't?"

"I'll talk to the Headmaster. Now go." He had nearly shouted, annoyed.

Hermione rushed off. Of course it wasn't a simple nightmare. She was going to have to talk to Dumbledore about this, now that Snape had brought it up. But what could it be? Everything she read about didn't say a word about this situation. Except for one book...

"Of course!"

**This is a very short chapter, but I didn't have much time. Thank you to every person that read this! I am SO SO SO SO joyful! Also, thank you to J.K Rowling for this wonderful series! Same question as the last chapter! **


	3. Chapter Three: Nearly Found

She must have been doing bad on her school grades!

Wait a second, Hermione Granger, _the _Hermione Granger, doing bad in school? Yeah, like that's true. So what was it?

The book she read must have been wrong. "Magical Symptoms That Mean You'll Fail Studies" by Kendrina Hensters, the book that said the lie, was wrong.

"_Wait_ a minute! There is no one named Kendrina Hensters that wrote a book! Has that been just a hoax?!" Hermione had whispered._  
_

Oh well, she'll have to wait another time to go to the library.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at the letter in his hand. His eyes begging to quickly blink. But Draco ignores their beseeching.

He knew about his twin. He knew she had been lost when they were still three months old. _Stolen__, __kidnapped_.

Stolen by who? His family doesn't know. They only know she is nearly guaranteed dead. Draco hopes not.

But when he reads the letter from his mother, he is speechless. He reads the letter over again to make sure he isn't making things up.

His missing twin, Carina Malfoy, has been located. Where? In Hogwarts. Who? No one knows.

Yet.

**Authors Note: Thank you to all of my reviews, PMs, favorites, and followers! I'm so, so, SO grateful and happy! I know my chapters are short, and my updates come so slow. I'm not a computer that doesn't have a life to live! Thanks again and stick around for more! Remember not to be afraid to PM me, Joy, because I like some ideas! **

**-Joy **


	4. Chapter Four: At Breakfast

"'Magical Diseases Caused By Muggles'...No...'Potions to Make Your Friend Vomit'...No..." Hermione muttered to herself as she dragged her hand across the pleasant surface of books. The books sounded very interesting, but Hermione came here for one reason. She wouldn't let herself get distracted, again. Her delicate hand pulls out one book. She smacks it with her other. "I don't need a break to read for the fifth time!" She means to say, but instead she decides to listen to something on the otherside of the bookshelf.

"Why is this so hard?! I wonder how that Mudblood manages..." A familiar voice complains. "Carina, that's why I'm here, Draco! She won't find herself!"

_Carina? Who in the world is Carina?_

The sound of a book escaping the shelf surprises Hermione. Pages flip swiftly as Draco smashes a fist onto a page triumphantly.

_Draco? Skipping breakfast to _read_?_

"You know I bet she's a Slytherin. Definitely not a Gryffindor." He says as he skims through the page. "Aha!"

Hermione peeks at him while he points to a part. His smirk, known to nearly everyone, hints to Hermione something good is in there. Why else would Draco be skipping breakfast for this?

Her foot lugs on the floor as she tries to see what is written on the page. Suddenly their faces meet. Both surprised expressions.

"What are you doing here you Mudblood?!"

"The question is what are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What I'm doing here is none of your business!"

"It is now! Who's Carina?"

"No one! She's NO ONE!"

"You aren't even reading right!" Hermione snorted at Draco. "Your book is upside-down, _Genius_." She fliped her hair dramatically as she turned on her heels.

"Well then you think you're so smart? I bet you wouldn't do better!" Draco acted like she will completely fail, but in reality, he knew she'll be at least twenty times better. But wasn't that the point? Let her do the work?

"Fine, Malfoy! I'll show you how to _read_ first, then let you do all of your own dirty work." She snorted again, glancing back at him, exaggerating the fact that she knew he wanted her to do all of his reading.

"At breakfast tomorrow then, Mudblood."

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Library I suppose." Ron replied, stuffing himself with anything edible.

"She's been acting strangely lately."

"Getting bad grades probably."

Harry held in a laugh. _Hermione getting horrible grades? Imagine that, Ron. _

"No. Something else."

But right then he saw Hermione and _what_?! Hermione and Draco?! They don't give the slightest of a smile to each other, and they were well apart. But the fact that they walked in together made Ron's jaw drop.

Draco gave Hermione a disgusted look to prove he just randomly came in with her.

That was enough for Ron, but not for Harry.

Something weird was going on.

**Yahoo! I made a chapter that's a bit longer! Remember to PM any suggestions, errors, stuff like that to me, Joy! I'm grateful for all of the reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs you guys give me! Thanks to all of you! **

**-Joy**


	5. Chapter Five: Confused

**For those of you who think we are super fabulous creating Hermione, Draco, and such, you are wrong! J.K. Rowling is super fabulous! Give all credit to her! Have we made ourselves clear? I (Joy) don't want anyone saying _Harry Potter_ belongs to us, 'cause he's James' and Lily's. Thank you!**

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she looked once more in the mirror. She pulled on the section of platinum blonde hair that replaced some of her bushy, brown hair. The new hair was two inches away from her waist. It was extremely straight and silky compared to her old hair.

"What is _happening _to me?"

Slowly, another section of brown hair began to straighten out, giving it more length, and started to turn paler and paler and paler and paler until it was practically white as snow.

Of course, it was only five in the morning, but she had to confront Dumbledore. She was confused, very confused.

"It must be a hex. A Slytherin must have done this!" She whispered to herself. But really, on the inside, she knew it couldn't be a hex. It had to be something worse. With more strands of hair turning blonde she rushed out of the Gryffindor house. Trying not to run, she hurried up to the Headmaster's office, forgetting she needed a password until a stone statue blocked her way.

"How could I have forgotten?! Um...Let's see...Lemon drops?" No answer. "Chocolate Frogs?!" Still no answer. "Uh...Hmm...Candy Floss?" With that the entrance revealed itself.

"Well hello Hermione. Up early? Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said as if he expected to see her.

"No Professor. Would you please care to explain, _this_?" She shows her hair to him. He seems as calm as ever.

"Ah, yes. The glamour must be wearing off."

"Professor Dumbledore, you're saying that I don't really look like I've always had?"

Dumbldore chuckled as he peered through his half-moon spectacles.

"You don't Hermione,"

Hermione stared at him like he had lost his mind. Had he?

"I don't understand..."

"Hermione, we'll discuss this when it is time. Now hurry to class. Holiday break is just tomorrow."

"But-" Dumbledore interupted with his glance, meaning "When it's time,". "Looking like _this_?" Hermione pointed to her head. "I can't be a half brunette and half blonde without anyone noticing!"

Dumbledore chuckled again and flicked his wand in the air, muttering a spell. The blonde hair was sucked into their roots letting brown hair escape at the same time.

Hermione smiled in relief as she was back in her old self. She wanted to say thanks, but for some reason she thought Dumbledore was the one that put the glamour on her and it was his mess. Why thank anyone for fixing their own mistakes? It's just like someone causes you to shrink, and then you make them make you grow back. It was their fault. Why thank them for the troubles _they _had made? So instead she gave a teensy nod of gratefullness. So teensy, Dumbledore himself was a bit confused on what it ment.

She turned around and headed to the library. A stupid Slytherin was waiting. Too dumb to know how to read. She scoffed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**I didn't update for a week or so, but it's just that I wrote this chapter five million times. Each time went a different direction. So yeah it's short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting! Hugs to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Oh and if you want you can answer my quwstion of the week on our profile!**

**-Joy**


	6. Chapter Six: Who

"This is pointless," Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Draco looked up. He arched his eyebrow. "This!" Hermione gestured to the scattered books. "Looking through books for a hint of this Carina? It's no use if you won't tell me who she is! The only thing we've found about her is that she is not in this library!"

"Why, you're being rude, Mudblood!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh? Is that how's it going to be? Fine, Malfoy. You do it yourself!" She handed him a book. "Read. I'm leaving."

Draco stared at the book in disgust. But when he looked up, he saw Hermione with her arms folded and giving him a patient look. He stared at her, thinking she might change her mind.

"What?" She asked him.

"I thought you were leaving."

So Hermione gave him an as-you-say-so look and headed out. Draco rolled his eyes and began to read the random book Hermione gave him.

_Glamour is a charm that can be placed on one to appear to look differently..._

Did he really care? No. Glamour wasn't relevant to Carina. It just seemed like the books were just trying to rile him. He needed help from Hermione, but he wouldn't admit it. Hermione knew that too. For when Draco only thought she left, she sneaked behind a shelf and was tittering, trying to stop by covering her mouth. Why it was hysterical as Draco was muttering curses at the books.

"Stupid books! You don't get anything good from them!"

Hermione continued giggling at his remarks, clasping her hand harder around her mouth. But the second Draco jumped onto a book, attempting to smush it, Hermione let out a guffaw. She didn't regret it though, it was the best way to mortify him.

"Couldn't last a minute, huh, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed again.

His face blushed. What was he suposed to say? Was it a rethorical question? He hoped it was.

"I thought you left!" He defended himself.

"And miss out what just happened? No way!" She sent him his own trademark smirk. Strangely, it fit her perfectly. It was like she was a Malfoy herself. But Draco knew she wasn't. Well, at least _thought _she wasn't a Malfoy. He looked at her, a bit puzzled about the smirk.

Hermione blinked, waiting for response. Her smirk faded away as she was trying to figure out Draco's changed expression. It was clearly shock. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at her. What was wrong? What?

She didn't know though, that innocent blink caused something weird to happen. Her eyes went from brown, to a stormy silver. It happened all because of that blink. The simple, faultless, completely ordinary, blink.

"Mudblood, your eyes are grey!"

"Grey, Malfoy? Are you playing tricks?" Hermione whispered in puzzlement.

"Who-who are you?!" Draco backed away slowly from Hermione. His breath was loud and exaggerated. He was indeed frightened. Could it be a Death Eater? If it was a Death Eater, he would be safe. But something told him it wasn't even close to that...She wasn't a Death Eater...But then, who was she? Not Hermione Granger anymore...

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

* * *

Who was I? I was Hermione Granger. Who did he think I was? William Shakespeare? Of course not!

_I'm Carina._

Something whispered in my mind.

_I'm Carina._

It repeated. Then an image of a woman with blonde and black hair cradling her baby appeared in my mind. She was humming a sweet lullaby to the baby.

"There, there Carina. Your brother has fallen asleep already. Now my sweet, dream..."

The woman kissed the baby gently on the cheek.

"Good night, Carina..."

The baby though, was me. I was Carina. I was Carina. I was Carina!

"I-I'm Carina."

* * *

**I'm sorry for slow updates and short chapters but I'm currently in a not-so-good mood. I also have some important matters I need to take care of. Those "matters" are time-consuming monsters! (Shhhh! Calm down! -Musica) Oh well then. Thank you my followers, reviewers, and favorites! I thank the critism and the compliments! **

**-Joy**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sister

Draco looked at Hermione in a disgusted manner.

"You're _who_?"

"Carina...I-I think-" She repeated.

"You?! Out of all the girls in Hogwarts! _You_?! You're my _sister_?!" Draco pointed to Hermione.

"What-?! _Sister_?!"

It didn't make sense...Sister? Hermione Granger was an only child, not a sister...But then again, she wasn't Hermione Granger now, wasn't she? Her mind had done fifty gazillion cartwheels. It was all to confusing for the third-year to manage.

"Malfoy, you're out of your mind!"

Hermione's eye tinted with every word she spoke. The brown was fading, and was being replaced by silver. She no longer had a brown iris, the glamour had started to wear off again.

Streaks of blonde curled out of her scalp. It was happening again.

"You're just playing a trick on me to make me look dumb again," Draco replied but his facial expression showed a different story. Almost like he was _scared_.

"I swear, I did nothing. This has happened to me before!" Hermione exclaimed while examining herself in a mirror she conjured with her wand.

Both Draco and Hermione stared at each other with disbelief and confusion.

_How could this be happening? I'm not Carina, right? Besides, I'm nothing like that horrible Slytherin._

Hermione took a last look at her half blonde, half brown hair, scooped up her things, and ran out of the library. Someone has to believe her now.

* * *

"Lucius, Carina is at Hogwarts. No need to worry about her being with Muggles." A woman rested her hand upon Lucius.

"I don't trust that Headmaster, Narcissa."

The woman sighed as she gazed upon a portrait of a young girl over the fireplace mantle. The girl was her beautiful Carina, wrapped in a silk fabric, coral pink. Her twinkling eyes brought tears to the woman's eyes.

_She'll be home soon enough. I hope._

Carina, Carina, Carina, Carina, was the only thing on the parents' mind. They had though about her before, but it was different now. The moment they heard from Dumbledore that Carina was known to be in Hogwarts, the tension rose. They were so close to finding her, yet still searching. It frustrated mostly Lucius.

The woman closed her eyes. In her mind she saw vivid pictures of Carina as an infant. There was laughter from parents as two little babies lay flat on the floor. One was playing with his father's wand, while the other was staring onto a book filled with pictures and the occasional word.

A gentle smile appeared on the woman's face. But then her mind decided to reopen old wounds.

She recalled the man in the dark cloak snatching Carina from her hand at her own house. The face was of the man was unknown, but from the sound of his grunts, she knew it was a male. He hid the baby behind his cloak and disapparated, leaving the woman's face in terror.

The memory faded gladly. The woman though, was covered in shock and fear. She had also thought he had killed Carina, and would have took Draco too. Her worst nightmare had come to life. Carina was gone.

* * *

**This was the first time I added to this story so I hope you like it. Joy did do some of it to, though. And like she said, this is all based on J.K Rowling's wonderful series and we are just fans (like all of you) writing our own versions of the story. So all the credit is on J.K Rowling!**

**-Musica**

**Shorter chapter, but whatever. Sorry we haven't updated in nearly a month. :)**

**-Joy**


	8. Chapter Eight: Encounter with the Gang

Hermione hid next to a portrait of a knight. Salted tears stung her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" The knight asked, causing Hermione to jerk from surprise.

She rubbed her eyes while trying to open her mouth.

"It-it's nothing of your concern!"

The knight scowled.

"Well, all I can tell you is to be brave. Bravery is key!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as a tear dripped off her jaw.

"I'm not going to tame a dragon! Bravery in my situation does nothing!"

The knight did not reply. Absolutely still he stood, like a regular painting.

"Exactly what I thought!"

She turned away, looking for Malf-Draco.

He wasn't near. Good.

"I never noticed that Gryffindor, Ron." A voice from behind Hermione spoke.

Hermione turned around to face Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"What's your name?" Ginny asks.

"Hermione..." She whispers.

"Speak up!" Ron pesters.

Hermione took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. Pulling on a strand of her hair, and glancing down at her now paler skin, she knows her answer.

"Carina," She managed to twist her face into a smile.

"Carina?! Who the bloody hell is Carina?" Ron erupts.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you in Gryffindor! And you look like, like, _Malfoy_!" Ginny says, looking down at Hermione's robe.

Harry kneels to Hermione, inspecting her facial features. His eyes squint, as if he sees something he knows he shouldn't be seeing. That look on his face worries Hermione, and yet somehow it's comforting. His eyes suddenly go wide open.

"Hermione?" He speaks out quietly.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know that this chapter was by far the shortest chapter, but I really wanted to post something. I promised late September, and so I tried keeping it late September. Musica and I might not be on as often we were before, but we will try our best. **

**-Joy**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Explanation

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"No... Who's Hermione?" she stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you quite well enough to know that you drank the Polyjuice Potion." Harry said while crossing his arms.

"But how can we guarantee that that's Hermione. It could be someone else." said Ginny.

"Yeah, but we _do _know that Hermione has been acting quite weird nowadays. This could be the reason why!" said Harry.

"Then what's the reason behind this? Why do you need to be this girl?" said Ron while pointing at Hermione with a disgusted look.

Suddenly a voice called out.

"Because she's my sister, Weasel! She came from another school to join me here in Hogwarts. Besides, she looks _nothing _like that filthy Mudblood, Hermione!"

Draco stepped out, glaring at Ron.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked stunned as they watched Draco drag a confused Hermione out of the hall.

* * *

Once Hermione and Draco were out of earshot, Hermione finally whispered, "Thanks for saving me out there. You're quite the actor."

"Yeah, I pride myself for that..." replied Draco. "I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble, _little sister" _He gave her a playful pinch.

Hermione blushed and let out a small smile as Draco reached for her hand. She though of the name 'Carina.' It had a nice touch to it. But it didn't seem like her's. She'd have to redo her whole life to make it "Carina's", not Hermione's. And what about her parents? Would she go back to them or Draco's? Would Harry and Ron forgive her? There was just so many things that would change and so many questions to be answered.

"Well, I'm going back to the dormitory. Make sure to come up with a story behind your Gryffindor placement!" He gave her one last, actually kind look, and switched back to his usual, trade-mark smirk as he trailed off.

Hermione smiled, and after standing there for a while, she walked towards Gryffindor's dormitory. She wondered what people would say when she would walk in, and they would see a girl they never had seen before. Well, you don't now until you try!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've added to this story. I still had some help from Joy, though (can't upset her, right?). Sorry we haven't been posting as often. We've been busy nowadays. We'll try though!**

**-Musica**


	10. A Message from MusicaJoy

Hello fans (if you're not, then you can leave) of Hermione Granger, or Maybe Not?-

You might have noticed that this story has not been updated since... who knows when? Sadly, Musica and I no longer have time to complete this FanFiction. Feel free to be inspired by it (give us some credit, though! -Musica) and perhaps write an ending that you come up with yourself. We apologize to those who are disappointed. We really wanted to finish, but we unfortunately have grown out of the FanFiction stage (for now). Thank you for supporting us throughout this "journey"!

With love,

Joy

MusicaJoy

(P.S. Maybe, just maybe, we will come back ;))


End file.
